


losing face.

by n3bul0us



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Death, Emotional, How Do I Tag, Insane Wilbur Soot, Out of Character, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3bul0us/pseuds/n3bul0us
Summary: wilbur's death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	losing face.

**Author's Note:**

> god i cried so hard whilst writing this.  
> fair warning, you probably will too.  
> TW : pretty graphic death.  
> another warning, might have shit grammar, i was crying, have no beta and my first language isn't english.  
> also i couldn't tag philza as a charecter? what's up with that,,

-wil, what the fuck,- philza deadpans, turning to wilbur with a desperate look in his eyes, as they stand in the stone room, explosions can still be heard going off in the distance. 

wilbur feels warmth at the side of his head, he lifts his hand to check, turning it back to him, he realizes his ear had taken quite the bit of damage in the explosion, dark red blood covering his fingers. 

he can't hear what philza says next, though, he turns back to his l'manburg. 

-my l'manburg, my great unfinished symphony,- wilbur feels tears rushing to his eyes, dust covering his boots and he knows, this is it, it's done, he's finished it, he can rest now. it sings for him, a place where even british immigrants could rise up, he drops his shining sword by his feet, his l'manburg, this is the final note, the final chord has rung out and his hands have gone numb as he drops to his knees, tears running down his cheeks, flaming pain all over. 

-phil,- he turns to philza, he can't hear what he says, his right ear fucked and his left ringing, still he sees him say something, -phil, kill me- he shakily pushes the sword to his father, begging for release of the pain. 

-wil,- philza begins, but doesn't seem to quite know how to finish, and wilbur watches the man pick up his weapon and take a deep breath and aim it at wilburs chest. 

wilbur shifts to be fully facing his father, closing his eyes and letting it happen. 

he can still feel the vibration of explosions all over, as excruciating pain takes all over him, causing him to black out as his father impales his stomach. he feels like he's on fire, he's sure if it weren't for the adrenaline it'd be even more painful. everything fucking hurts, but it's release, finally. 

his throat goes dry, he opens his eyes, this is it. he remembers the first day in the caravan, he remembers building the walls with tommy, he can almost feel the same heartbreak that he felt when eret betrayed him, when he was banished from his own country, seeing his son tear down the walls of l'manburg, carving out the button room. 

he sees his father burst into tears, backing away and shaking, sliding down the wall to sit at the opposite side of the room, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

wilbur's eyes roll up, staring at the ceiling, half of his back's on the wall - the other, on the floor. 

he doesn't recall it happening, but his left hand's on his wound, feeling the gushing blood, and he catches a glimpse of the other side. 

schlatt is watching from the other side, that bastard, that fuckwad's here. the pure anger from him having the audacity of watching the happiest moment of wilbur's life almost gives him enough willpower to get up once more, just to spite him but he feels everything go numb, and he feels like he's floating, like he's in the ocean. 

he feels water all around, salt on his lips and tears on his cheeks, he hears tommy's laugh and feels niki's hands on his cheeks, tastes technoblade's cooking and hears tubbo excitedly announce his name. 

vision goes black and he hears his son, singing l'manburg's anthem. 

wilbur is finally at peace. 

you can rest now, wil.


End file.
